Cousins
by Peopleperson1590
Summary: Kaidoh's cousin comes to Seigaku after surviving a car accident. yaoi, yuri, pwp, ect...
1. Chapter 1

TORI

Summary: A new girl shows up at Seigaku, a relative at Kaidoh's. But she's blind, yet she plays tennis! How is that possible? R & R!

Warnings: yaoi, slight yuri, PWP, ect...

It's not that good because it's the first chapter, so just bare with it.

Chapter one

The clouds around Seishun Gakuen were threatening to rain. Nobody could explain this horrible weather, not even Inui Sadaharu. Usually he knows everything! And when it started pouring, she showed up. Who's she? Well she's Kaidoh's cousin. They didn't look anything alike at all, total strangers. Her name was Tori Asakuma (1). Tori held a black umbrella to prevent getting wet. Her blonde locks were in waves that ended at her waist. Eyes white like untouched snow, and her skin was death pale. Black mascara covered her eyes, and her slim black dress ended at her knees. With her height, her legs seemed endless, and her skinniness was almost scary to look at. Tori had the appearance of someone very ill and lifeless. Like a puppet or doll.

"Hello Kaidoh, how are you?" she asked. Her voice was so silent that everyone barely heard her. Suddenly the rain stopped. Kaidoh hissed. "I think I'm the one who should ask you that. How did you get here?" Kaoru asked. Tori smiled. "Your mother dropped me off here. But enough about that, how about a nice, friendly game of tennis?" the blonde asked. "Sure, I'll play you." Said Fuji. Tori turned to direction where she heard it and grinned. "Alright, and you- "My name is Fuji Shusuke," said Fuji. "I'll watch," Tezuka said. The match was going to start, and it was Tori's serve. She brushed her fingers against the baseline, making everyone wonder what was she doing. "Nya! Inui, what's she doing?" Eiji asked. "The girl's blind Eiji," Inui found out through his observations. "Ne, blind? Then how can she play? Do you know Kaidoh? Who is she?" Eiji asked his kohai. Kaidoh shrugged. "She's just really good. Before year ago when an automobile accident blinded her, she was the #1 in 14 and under nationally (2). She's my cousin." Kaidoh said.

Tori changed into a T-shirt and shorts (borrowed it from Ryuzaki-sensei). She closed her eyes and tossed the ball into the air. When the ball just barely reached it's highest peak, she whacked it, zooming it passed Fuji. Shusuke was stunned. He didn't even see the ball coming, and neither did anyone else. Inui was scribbling furiously in his notebook, and even the usually falling-asleep-with-boredom-seventh-grader, Ryoma, was wide awake. How could such a skinny girl develop so much power? "Um, 15-LOVE," she said. Shusuke banged his left hand against his racket in a clapping motion, then went on the add side. Tori served another ball past Fuji, even faster than the first. "30-LOVE," she said. Tezuka had no expression on his face. Then she flipped the racket in the air and caught it with her left hand. "I think I'll start playing seriously now," Tori said. Horio's mouth was practically down to the floor. "Wow! This girl's amazing!" Horio gasped. Ryoma yawned, then smirked. The first game was only a minute long. Just all aces.

Now it was Fuji's serve. Tori was able to return it easily cross-court, and Fuji was there to drop shot. 'She's blind,' Fuji thought, 'She won't be able to pinpoint the ball's location,'. But the tensai was wrong. With unbelievable speed, she got to the ball and volleyed it for a winner. Ryoma was watching in amazement. How could a 13-year-old girl do all this so effortlessly? Tori hit her racket head towards the ground in anger. "You idiot, run faster! Just because you haven't played tennis in 6 monthes doesn't give you an excuse! That could have gotten out!" she shouted. Then she slapped herself in the leg so hard that a bruise was starting to form (3). Kaidoh hissed. "Perfectionist," he said. Everyone gasped. Why would anyone get mad over winning a point like that? The match continued on this way for 10 minutes, Tori winning 6-0. Fuji and Tori both shook hands and got off the court. "Nya! Fuji lost!" Eiji said. Fuji had the usual smile on his face. "She's just too good." He said. Ryuzaki-sensei walked up to Tori to have a private talk with her.

"Hey kid, you played a good game. Most people don't beat Fuji that way, what's wrong?" she asked. Tori sighed. "I could have played better. Everything's gone down hill since the- "I know, the accident. Kaidoh told me about it. Come on, don't get down on yourself." Ryuzaki said. "But it's ridiculous for me to hang on to hope. Who's ever heard of a blind tennis player?" Tori said sarcastically. "Well, then you'll just have to try to be the first." Ryuzaki said. Tori smiled weakly. "I guess you're right," she said.

AFTER PRACTICE

Momo was talking with Ryoma on the way to Ryoma's house. "So you think you can beat this cousin of Kaidoh's?" Momo asked. Ryoma shrugged. "Maybe," Ryoma said. Momo laughed and gave the younger boy a hug. "You're so cute that way Echizen," Takeshi said. Ryoma tried to hide his blush under his hat. Too soon they came right in front of Ryoma's house. "Bye Momo-sempai," Ryoma said as he went inside the house. "Bye Echizen," Momo said (4).

KAIDOH'S HOUSE

Dinner was quiet, and very uncomfortable. Even Tori didn't need her eyesight to see that everyone was uncomfortable around her. Not wanting to bring back any bad memories of the accident. "Everyone, you don't have to be awkward around me. It was over a year ago. Stop worrying." Tori said. "We don't feel awkward. We just have dinner quietly." Kaidoh said (5).

THE NEXT DAY

Kaidoh brought Tori along on his morning jog, knowing that she wouldn't slow him down. He would just have to say when to turn and to move whenever a biker comes. Then they went to Kaoru's house again and grabbed their backpacks. In the left side pocket of the backpack, Tori pulled out a retractable stick. "I shall need this when we get to school. Coach Ryuzaki said I could play for the girl's tennis team. Maybe I can go back to a higher level of play." She said hopefully. Kaidoh shrugged. "Maybe, anything's possible." Tori smiled. It didn't take them long to get to Seishun Gakuen. But Tori went to the girl's part of the tennis courts. Adorn in her Seigaku schoolgirl uniform, the clothing looking several sizes to big. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, thinking she was a freak. (6) 'It's not my fault I feel too depressed to eat. My mom and dad died in a fucking car crash, I think that's a good enough excuse.' Tori thought angrily to her mind. Even all those people staring at her, only one had actual concern. It was Sakuno Ryuzaki.

'She seems so sad.' Sakuno said to herself. Tori turned around, she could hear Sakuno following her by the sound of the girl's footsteps. Though she didn't spot her earlier for the sound of the stick distracted her. "Is there something you want with me?" Tori asked. Sakuno blushed. "Um… I was wondering if you needed help?" the shy Asian girl said. Tori slumped. She hated people who pitied her. She wasn't some stupid lost puppy. But she could tell from the sound of the girl's voice that she really cared. "I guess that would be nice, thanks." The blind girl said. Then Sakuno gently grabbed Tori's right hand, for her left she held some sort of stick to help her get around. "So are you going to sign up for the tennis team?" Sakuno asked nervously, trying to make conversation. "Yes I am, I thought my tennis bag would make it obvious." Tori said. The shorter girl blushed. "Sorry," she said. Tori giggled. "Don't be," Tori said. It was true; the big tennis bag (7) on her back was obvious. It could hold 6 rackets, plus 2 extra pairs of shoe, and 3 extra sets of clothes (shorts, skirts, shirts, tennis dresses, headbands, sweatbands…).

Sakuno liked this girl. At first when you'd look at her, you'd think she was cold and icy to the touch. But she was warm. The younger girl blushed at her thought. HONESTLY! She wasn't supposed to be like that! What would her parents say? What would her grandmother say! "Um, here's my grandmother's office." Sakuno said. Tori looked at her with a shocked expression. "Your grandma's coach Ryuzaki?" Tori asked. "Yes," Sakuno said. "What's your name?" Tori asked. "Sakuno, why?" Sakuno answered. Tori let a big smile that showed off her purely white teeth. "I'm Tori Asakuma, I guess I'll see you later Sakuno." Tori said as she opened the door to Ryuzaki's office.

"See ya," Sakuno said.

BOY'S TENNIS PRACTICE

They were working on endurance, meaning laps, Laps, LAPS! Half of the tennis team had already collapsed at 40 laps. All laps have to be under a minute or else they have to drink Inui's new juice 'Gray Torment'. YIKES! Horio was one of the first to drink it, and he was sent to the school nurse (8). By 50 laps, only the Seigaku regulars were still running. Though Eiji was the last to finish and had to drink Inui's juice.

And let's just say we wouldn't be surprised if he actually died…

CHAPTER ONE OVER

1. Tori's last name is from Anime (can't remember).

2. That actually did happen to a girl who used to live in my neighborhood. She taught me how to play tennis. She still does play, but not to become a pro.

3. The girl in my neighborhood was like that, even if she won the point.

4. Momo/Ryoma is so cute!

5. What are the names of Kaidoh's family? I only read the English version of the manga.

6. The girl in my neighborhood was the foster daughter of our neighbors the 'Novistskaia'.

7. I have a tennis bag that big. It's 3 feet wide, and 4 ½ feet long. And it could hold more than that.

8. Please don't read this if you're a Horio fan. I don't like him.

Well, I'll get chapter 2 done A.S.A.P! Sorry that Ryoma isn't in here that often yet, he will be in the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tori Asakuma wasn't exactly the brightest student. She'd blank out, daydream about playing tennis, make drawings, and other things. Then she was handed a "special" textbook, and she started skimming through it. 'I hate school.' She thought. Then a person beside her saw she was drawing. "How can you do that without looking at the paper? And it's so cool." The male voice said. The teacher had left the classroom to use the bathroom. "Your voice seems familiar. What's your name?" Tori asked. "Sorry, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Everyone just calls me Momo-chan." The voice said.

"I know you. Kaidoh finds you annoying." Tori said. Momo started scratching his head. "I'm not annoying. Your cousin can just be a jerk sometimes." Momo said. "He's not a jerk, Kaidoh's just quiet. There's nothing wrong with that." The blonde girl said. Momo then felt awkward talking to Tori then, and just kept his mouth shut. Then the teacher came back and started the lesson.

Of course she didn't notice if Tori was paying attention. Nobody would want to pay attention to Tori. People thought she was a freak. Who wouldn't? 'I lost my parents and my sight, I can still play tennis, I'm freakishly skinny, and slightly scary.' Tori said to herself. She had lots of black mascara and eyeliner, and had bright red lipstick that made her skin look very pale. To make it short, she looked like a vampire of the undead. Also, in other words, very creepy. But then, Tori is Kaidoh's cousin so it's not a surprise that she looks scary.

LUNCH

Tori went outside for lunch, after all nobody wanted to be near her. But once she settled down under the tree's shade, she sensed somebody's presence near. "Hello?" Tori asked to nobody in particular. "Hello Tori Asakuma, it's me. Inui Sadaharu," the person said. She was right, there was somebody there. "How do you know my name?" Tori asked. Inui smirked. "Don't worry yourself about that. I wanted to ask you some simple questions." Inui said. Tori shrugged. "Fire away," Tori said.

"How can you play tennis without your eyesight?" Sadaharu asked. Tori sighed. Why did everyone always want to ask her that? Though Tori answered anyway. "It's called anticipation. By the sound of the ball when it hits the racket, I can tell where it's going. When I had my sight, I just had my natural speed. So really, my lose was actually a gain." Tori explain. Inui wrote furiously to write it down. "How do you know that the ball didn't go out? Some tournaments don't have lines people." Inui said. "Always before the match, I feel the lines of the court. Then if I feel my opponent is cheating, I'll ask for a lines person." Tori said.

"Why don't you just get a lines person in the first place?" Inui asked. Tori brought a serious look to her face. "Only weak and cowardice people would cheat the blind." Tori said. She then had enough of the questions and started eating her lunch. Inui understood and walked away.

A light breeze came by, making Tori shiver. Being skinny was a bad thing. Tori pulled out of her back pack a sweater her mother used to wear before she died. Before she put on the sweater, she sniffed it. 'I miss you mom,' Tori thought. Wishing none of this happened, closing her eyes just to fool herself for a second that the black abyss she was seeing was just because she had her eyes closed. Just for a few seconds to imagine what it was like when she could see. The flowers, her relatives, friends, playing tennis, and the stars…

She could feel someone's presence near by, so she stood up and felt around. When she felt a well sculpted chest, she asked who it was. "I'm Inui Sadaharu, your cousin knows me." the person said. Tori sat down against the tree, knowing her lunch was to her left. It's a pleasure to meet you Inui Sadaharu," Tori said. "I gather data on many people and I solve the person's tennis play like a formula. But I can't solve some people. Like that boy you played yesterday, Fuji.Tezuka, Ryoma, and Kaidoh, and now I'm starting with you." Inui said. Wow, he was being straight forward. "I don't know if I should feel flattered or awkward," Tori said.

Then she could hear footsteps becoming fainter and fainter, meaning he was going away. 'What a weird guy. I wonder what Kaidoh thinks of him,' Tori thought.

MOMO AND RYOMA

They were eating lunch together in innocent silence, when Momo asked an odd question. "Have you ever been kissed before Echizen?" Momo asked. Ryoma stayed silent, then answered, "Why are you asking me that?". Momo smiled. "I don't know, just curious." Momo said. Ryoma smirked and pounced on Momo. Pressing their lips heatedly against each other. Momo gasped. He certainly didn't expect this. This gave Ryoma the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

It was sloppy and passionate, but they didn't care. They were lost in the moment. Once the need for air became to great, they broke the kiss. Panting heavily, and looking into one another's eyes. "Does that answer your question Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked. Momo smirked. "You are so cute, that you drive me mad!" Momo said and hugged Ryoma tight. Ryoma felt like pouting. "You're pouting Ryoma, you look even more cuter!" Momo said. "Don't call me cute Momo!" Ryoma yelled.

GIRL'S TENNIS TEAM PRACTICE

Ryuzaki introduced Tori Asakuma to the whole tennis team, but the captain was in the tennis club working on some things. When the coach left to her office, a girl named Reiji (1) started to pick a fight. "Yo blind girl, how do you even know that your even holding a racket if you can't see?" Reiji said. Tori smiled. "Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Tori asked. Reiji came really close to her face, Tori could tell cause she could smell her blueberry gum in her mouth. "I'm saying your just some blind punk trying to get sympathy! ONE SET, I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Reiji yelled. Tori just stood there and set her bag on the ground, then pulled a racket from one of the six.

"Alright," Tori said. Reiji smirked, and ordered Sakuno to be umpire.

Tori felt the lines of the court and then went to the deuce side to position herself to return the serve.

Reiji served first. The flat serve went in, Reiji thinking it was going to be a winner. Tori surprised her by hitting a backhand inside-out cross-court for a winner. "LOVE-15," Sakuno said after the ball bounced twice. Tori smirked. And that was with her right hand. Everyone was wathcing. That was fast! Reiji just held her head high and smug. "Lucky shot," she grumbled. She served again, this time it was a slice. Tori returned it down the line, another winner. The match continued for only 9 more minutes, and Tori won 6-0. A love game. Reiji never score a point. "You liar! You aren't blind!" Reiji said. Tori frowned. "You don't know what it's like seeing darkness all around you. I am blind. Though it's not like your opinion matters." Tori said. "WHY YOU - "REIJI! That's enough!" a voice said.

GASP! Captain Hatsumomo Kuramoto! "Hello Tori, I saw your match. Though I can't let you join the regulars in tournaments, unless you beat me." Hatsumomo said. Tori smirked. "Alright then," Tori said, and flipped the racket in the air to catch it with her left hand. "I accept." Tori said. "You don't mind being umpire again, do you Sakuno?" Kuramoto asked. Sakuno shook her head. "Not at all captain Kuramoto," she said. They decided Tori would serve.

The flat serve was returned cross-court, but Tori hit it cross-court back. The ball felt so heavy because of the flatness of it that Hatsumomo hit it short. The short ball gave Tori the opportunity to hit it down the line with an intense flatness. Kuramoto tried to hit a lob, but she knew it was going to land short. Asakuma positioned her body to hit an easy overhead-smash winner. The second point was even more intense, with Hatsumomo winning that one with a forehand down the line winner. The match kept going on and on like this, almost over2 hourswhen the match point was won. Tori won 7-5, 6-3! "Congrats Asakuma-san, you played an excellent match." Hatsumomo said, and grabbed a towel from her bag. Tori then apologized for breaking one of the rackets with the winner she hit (2). "Ha! It's okay! I'll talk to coach Ryuzaki to tell her it's official. You're a regular!" Kuramoto said.

Sakuno got off of the umpire chair and shook Tori's hand. "That was impressive Tori-sempai," Sakuno said with admiration. Tori had a big smile on her face, one where no one has seen upon her face for a long time. "Judging by the sound of your voice, you're that nice Sakuno girl that helped me out." Tori said. Sakuno blushed. "Yes, it's me Tori-sempai," Sakuno said. Tori had one question on her mind, and she just had to ask it. "Why are you so nice to me?" Tori asked. Sakuno let out a big smile.

"I just wanted to help," Sakuno said.

CHAPTER 2 OVER

1. I only know that Sakuno and Tomoya were on the team.

2. I don't know the girl's tennis team's captain, and if you know her name you can tell me so I can correct it.

Me: Just so you know, Tori is not blind. But we both really know a person that was on our tennis team and lost her sight in an accident. But I just described the character the way my friend Tori looks like. Though now she isn't super skinny anymore, for her parents put her on a diet with more protein.


End file.
